prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ørjan
Ørjan (ウールヤン Ūruyan) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: A Strange Island. His name in game is written as "Orjan" in order to accomodate English orthographic rules. During Winter season, he will arrive in the valley. Every day except Thursdays he will set up his caravan on the Forest and will sell foods like Yule Log, Stew, and Hot Chocolate. When the Winter is over he will move out of town. Ørjan gives off a naive, innocent aura, but he also very kind. Ørjan also seem to be of Norwegian origin, and as a result he will often use Norwegian phrases in his dialogue box. If the female player marries Ørjan, he will live in the valley all year long. During Summer, he will still setup his Snack Shack on the beach. The rival for Ørjan's affection is Stella. If the player has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) with Ørjan and Stella but chooses to not marry either, their marriage will occur. 'Schedule' Every Winter season, regardless of whether he is married to the player or Stella, Ørjan will set up his own caravan like he did before married. 'Gifts' Hot Chocolate = Chocolate. You can buy this recipe from Lavender Inn for 240 Cash. To grow them into chocolate, the player must buy seeds at Farm Shop for 40 Cash each. Bratwurst = Sausage + Oil. You can buy this recipe from Lavender Inn for 390 Cash. Oil can be bought at General Store for 50 Cash. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Walk into his caravan *8:00 to 10:00 *Friday, or Saturday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Ørjan has 10,000 HP or more Choice 1: I'll help you look! The two of us start looking around. Lloyd ends up finding it between a pair of books. He thank's you for your assistance. Result: +1500 HP with Ørjan Choice 2: Good luck. Ørjan is going to keep looking and asks if you can leave. Result: -1000 HP with Ørjan 2 Heart Event *Walk into Bernadette's room at Gerbera Museum *14:00 to 16:00 *Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Ørjan has 20,000 HP or more *Bernadette has 5000 HP or more *You have seen the 1 Heart Event Ørjan is visiting Bernadette, telling the museum curator stories of his travels. Felix loves to hear the tales that Ørjan experiences as he travels all over the world, especially stories about foreign customs and cultures. Ørjan explains that he does a lot of traveling and Bernadette lets him use his spare house in exchange for stories. Bernadette asks if you'd like to listen too. Choice 1: Not really. That's a shame, but Ørjan is not surprised. Bernadette asks that if you need something, come back at another time. Result: -2000 HP with Ørjan, -1000 HP with Bernadette Choice 2: I'd love too. Ørjan doesn't mind the additional listener, and proceeds to tell another story. It seems to have put Bernadette asleep though... Ørjan invites you to stop by when he's at the museum if one wants to hear more stories. Result: +2000 HP with Ørjan, +1000 HP with Bernadette 3 Heart Event *Walk from Waterfall area to Zephyr Town *16:00 to 18:00 *Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Ørjan has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen the 2 Heart Event Ørjan is standing on the bridge and invites you to talk to him for a while, since you were interested in hearing his stories. Choice 1: Yeah, definitely! Ørjan explains how he just visited a town that was run entirely on steam power, kind of how Rosemary Park runs on wind. They also had steamed powered machines too; trains, farming equipment, and even lights. Ørjan mentions how you are a good listener and he enjoys talking to one. He'll tell you another story next time we meet. Result: +3000 HP with Ørjan Choice 2: I still have work to do. Ørjan is okay, and wishes you luck. Result: -3000 HP with Ørjan 4 Heart Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Not Monday (the park will be closed) *Sunny weather *Ørjan has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen the 3 Heart Event As the player awakes from her bed, she is greeted by Ørjan, who hopes we could have a picnic later on if you're free. He will ask one to meet her at the Beach. Meet Ørjan in the Beach at 16:00. When you arrive, the two of us will start having a conversation. The air in Winter season is very cold, but warm. He asks if the player likes Winter season. Answer "Anything especially snowman!" will gain +5000 HP with Ørjan. At the end of evening, he will thanks you for the time you've spent with her, and the event ends. Standing Ørjan up or rejecting his date will result -4000 HP. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Ørjan will have light green hair, light skin, and blue eyes. P.S. When the player is becoming friends with Ørjan his dialogue box will mostly have Norwegian phrases/words, but after marriage he will speak a lot English (or depending on the game's region) and call her "Girl". 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from Rosemary Park *12:00 to 13:00 *Thursday or Saturday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Ørjan (Boy Player) or Stella (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Ørjan: "Unnskyld! Do I know you? We haven't met before... yes, never met." Stella: "Hey, who are you, little boy?" Ørjan: "Li... little... boy...?! Hey, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm all grown-up!" Stella: "Oh sorry to bother you! My name is Stella. Yours?" Ørjan: "My name is Orjan." Stella: "Okay! Goodbye, Ørjan. Let's hang out together sometime!" Ørjan: "Bye, Stella!" 2 Hearts (Friend) *Gerbera Museum - Kitchen side *12:00 to 15:00 *Thursday or Saturday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Ørjan (Boy Player) or Stella (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Ørjan at the Museum to see Bernadette, but Stella tells that her mother isn't home at the moment. She (Stella) offers to take a message for her. Ørjan just had some new stories to tell him about his travels, so he doesn't really need to leave a message. Ørjan notices that Bernadette hasn't been home a lot lately. Stella explains that her mother has been very busy and seems tired. Stella is getting worried that she (her mother) is exhausting herself by working too much. Ørjan mentions that she has not been smiling recently, and Stella admits that she might be a little tired too. It's sweet of Ørjan to notice though. Stella figures she just needs to cook something up that will give her mother some energy. Ørjan likes that idea, and offers to find an exotic recipe for her. 3 Hearts (Untold Love) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Weather must be Sunny *Any day of the week *Ørjan (Boy Player) or Stella (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline A dream will occur if the player is female in which Stella confides in you about her crush on Ørjan. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if the player wants to marry Ørjan themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Stella will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male. 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Gerbera Museum *16:00 to 19:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Ørjan (Boy Player) or Stella (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Whilst Ørjan is looking at the painting, Stella asks him why he won't go home. He must have work to do! Rather then answering her, Ørjan asks Stella to be his wife! Stella is unexpected, but says that the idea doesn't bother her. Even though Stella is worried about what might happen if she gets married, she accepts Ørjan's proposal. Ørjan and Stella will get married 7 days after this event. 'Rival Marriage' The player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Thomas and Lina asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Church to see Ørjan and Stella's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. If Ørjan and Stella are married, Ørjan will stop tell the player that he is leaving on Spring 1. Rival Child 4-5 days after Ørjan and Stella's wedding ceremony, they will have a son named Gerhard. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors